


1st time out

by lastgreen2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, i hope its good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastgreen2/pseuds/lastgreen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening finds Scott pacing back and forth in his kitchen, nervously waiting for the inevitable ring of the doorbell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. nerves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short but this is my first Fan fic I ever wrote and I want to see if people like it before I continue it. I wrote the main theme and plot and my friend Hero did editing and she's really good at it  
> My tumblr: http://lastgreen2.tumblr.com/  
> Her tumblr: http://general-winky.tumblr.com/

The evening finds Scott pacing back and forth in his kitchen, nervously waiting for the inevitable ring of the doorbell. He desperately hopes he isn't too underdressed in his black Levi's and long sleeve plaid shirt as he frets over his dinner date with Isaac. The waiting is starting to get to him, driving him insane, as he stares at the clock, watching seconds drag on into minutes. He would have loved to just pick Issac up and end his torture, but his mother needed the car for her shift at the hospital, so they would just have to walk. He didn't mind the short walk though, as long as he was with Issac. Isaac could make trudging through the Sahara with an empty cantine enjoyable.

Was it the messy blonde curls or the cobalt eyes that drew him in? He likes to think maybe it was the perfectly structured and kissable jawline. Whatever it was; he was drawn to Isaac Lahey like a moth to flame lately, even though it was only a month since his break-up with Allison.  
Because the world was a bitch, the doorbell rang at that moment, and Scott awkwardly tried to hide his boner and tell it to chill the fuck out as he made his way to the door.  
"hey," Scott tried for a seductive grin, though he probably looked really nervous.  
"oh hey, you ready to go?" maybe it was the chill of the fall air that turned Isaac's cheeks pink, maybe it was something else, whatever it was, seeing it made Scott's confidence increase by tenfold.  
"yeah man, I'm starving," he said casually, giving Isaac a 'friendly' pat on the shoulder before locking up the house and leading the way down the driveway towards the sidewalk.


	2. Fire inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott briefly goes back about how his attraction came to be and becomes worried Dereks training methods are pushing Isaac too hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks but my editor isn't able to help and I don't want to keep people waiting ;P

As he walks with this boy he doesn't really remember where this attraction came from. It just sort of happened, all he knows is that something sparked during the rave when he told Isaac he didn't want him to get hurt. After that he started spending quite an amount of time with Isaac. Such as him coming over after school to have dinner, watch movies, play halo(which was definitely Scotts favorite game of all time)and sometimes they would even get alittle bit of studying or homework in. It's just like it fit into place like a puzzle piece and suddenly it was all so clear why he cared whether or not Isaac got hurt or not. He knows that Isaac doesn't have anyone so he just feels the extreme need to protect him, hoping that it will keep his fire inside at a full blaze.

The short walk in the slightly chilled evening air is nice, they just talk about how their summers are going so far and how Dereks training is doing with Isaac.

"I hope he isn't pushing you too hard" Scott said with a hint of worry on this face.  
"He's not; I mean, i'm pretty sure I break about 5 bones each session but it's okay, they always heal" Isaac replied with a brief smirk.  
The look of worry and even anger is now completely covering Scotts face and they've stopped walking.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Isaac asked puzzled taking a few seconds before speaking again."Better question is why do you even care what happens to someone like me?" He's not looking at Scott now, just at the ground where he thinks his gaze belongs.

Suddenly Scott tightly wraps his arms around Isaac and rests his chin on the slightly taller boys shoulder.  
"I just don't want you to get hurt" Scott says in an almost whisper and nuzzles his face into Isaac's warm chest which feels really good considering the nip in the air.  
Slowly but surely Isaac happily returns the tight embrace with Scott and they stay right there, in each others arms on the sidewalk.


End file.
